onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toan Atlamillia
Toan Atlamillia, also known as "Silent Lion", is the founder and captain of the powerful Lion Pirates, as well as one of its strongest fighters. Toan is the son of Commodore Johnathon Atlamillia and Lieutenant Commander Marie Atlamillia, and grandson of the infamous New World Pirate, William D. Atlamillia; he is also the husband of Silvia Holmes. His lifelong dream was to achieve the title of "World's Strongest", and in conjunction with that dream, he chose to one day become the Marine Fleet Admiral. He felt that if he manages to make it to the New World and confront Marineford directly, he would be able to show the Marines how powerful he was. Until Toan made it to Marineford, however, he was considered a very dangerous and powerful Pirate who sailed the seas causing an uproar almost everywhere he appeared. After Toan had arrived at Marineford, he challenged and defeated William D. Atlamillia, earning him a place among the Marines as a Marine Captain. Currently, after ten years in the Marines, Toan is one of the three Admirals and is stationed at Marineford in the New World. Toan is well known for causing trouble for those who break the law. Throughout most of his travels, Toan has clashed with the Marines, Pirates, Shichibukai, Supernovas, and even the Yonko; furthermore, he often came out as the victor of these battles. His ingenuity and varied arsenal led him to fight on par with incredibly powerful opponents such as Vice-Admiral Cross Bizen, the Supernova Alcatraz D. Jensen, and the Yonko Tengu D. Cesar. His reputation as a master tactician proceeds him, having escaped numerous attempts at capture while he was labeled as a Pirate, successfully devising a strategy that won the war of the Black Kingdom, and defeating the Yonko Tengu D. Cesar with cunning stratagem rather than through brute force. During the events of Marineford's Shadow, Toan's accomplishments and achievements were compiled in front of the current Fleet Admiral at the time, Quinton Maximilian. His already long list of infractions was further inflated after his battle with his grandfather, resulting in his final bounty being frozen at five-hundred and fifty million berries. Toan is the grandson of the infamous New World Pirate, William D. Atlamilla, defeated multiple Cipher Police agents, participated in the Black Kingdom War, "kidnapped" two princesses of two separate kingdoms, claimed multiple important lands as his territories under his protection such as the Black and Taleah Kingdoms; Fish-Man Island; and Hawie, and causing millions of berries in damage to Marineford during his battle with his grandfather's crew. These events, among several others, were brought up when discussing Toan's bounty throughout his adventures by the Marines. After becoming a Marine, Toan continued to cause more infractions such as battling Marine Vice-Admiral Cross Bizen, directly ignoring the orders of the current Fleet Admiral and launching an assault on the Yonko Tengu D. Cesar, entering the forbidden palace of Hastow Keep, and on two separate occasions fought the Dark King. After these events, Toan was eventually promoted to Admiral where both the Commander-In-Chief and Fleet Admiral kept track of his whereabouts on a daily basis in hopes of preventing any more hazardous situations. After spending fourteen years exploring both the Blue Seas and Grand Line, Toan's adventures appear to have only begun. Appearance Toan has shaggy black hair and green eyes with a short nose and average facial features. He wears a white button down shirt with the collar up and the first two buttons undone under a brown vest that is left completely open. Both rest under a large black coat that is on his shoulders seemingly defying physics as it always remains there unless it is physically removed. Toan wears brown fingerless leather gloves that go up about one-quarter of his arm and are tightened to his arms through a belt that is seen just before the wrist. Toan wears gray pants and brown shoes with gray soles that have an old fashioned brown cloth buckle along a strap on the top of his shoes. Toan carries his weapons on his body differently depending weather or not he is on his ship or on land. While on the ground he normally carries his shotgun in a holster situated just below the square of his back. His pistol is in a holster attached to his hip over his right pocket at a slight angle. His Saber is in its scabbard on his left hip tied onto the his brown belt. While on his ship, he has a large belt that he uses to hold his heavy rifle wrapped around his waist just before the bottom of his vest letting the weapon rest at a position he can easily raise and fire it. Toan can sometimes be seen reading or writing in an old faded hardback notebook. The book once belonged to his grandfather and has many secrets about the world written in it. Toan has been cataloging his own events in a journal of his own to continue his legacy just like his grandfather. He has a signature laugh though being a mute it sounds strange like he’s whistling: “Huehuehuehue”. Personality Toan is a very polite pirate having been raised by a Marine Family and learned the meaning of courtesy at a very young age. Though he is mute, he can communicate by writing things down most of which have shown his kindhearted nature and curiosity. He has never written anything venomous or belittling in his notebook or his journal about anyone, even the Marines who attacked him and his family. When fighting he retains a serious personality but will always allow his opponent to live unless it becomes absolutely necessary to kill them. Category:Pirates Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Humans